deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Strange vs. Doctor Fate
Doctor Strange vs. Doctor Fate is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description The two best sorcerers of their respective universe. DC vs Marvel. Who will win? Interlude Wiz: We all love magic, as much as we love seeing those who practice it. Even though we would rather see them in a hospital than fighting crime. Boomstick: Like Doctor Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme. Wiz: And Doctor Fate, America's most unusual adventure character. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Doctor Strange Wiz: Born in... Boomstick: Who cares? We're so lazy that we'll be referring the same analysis than in our previous Death Battle, go and check it out. Wiz: Riiiight. Boomstick: You know it's the right thing to do Wiz. You know it. Doctor Fate Wiz: Doctor Fate is a lineage of sorcerers named... well Doctor Fate. Boomstick: That is why we'll be including the first Doctor Fate, Kent Nelson. We don't know when he was born, nor what his age is when we first saw him. Great. Wiz: Anyway, the first time we see him, he is on an archeological expedition with his father, in Mesopotamia. Boomstick: They found a buried pyramid, opened a tomb who let out toxic gas, and killed his father. If only they saw The Mummy... Wiz: Anyway, the being inside the tomb, an immortal called Nabu, was brought back from his suspended animation, and it was revealed that Nabu was waiting this moment all along. Nabu trained Kent to become a servant of good, the Doctor Fate. Boomstick: This dude has incredible powers through his helmet, he can travel through dimensions, create energy objects, teleport, tell the future and such! Wiz: His greatest feats however relie in his telekinesis, who at full power can move a planet, and his force fields, who wistood Aquarius's attacks for a whole week. Considering Aquarius was nigh-omnipotent at the time, that is a great feat. Boomstick: I mean, the guy wanted to destroy the universe. And you know what? HE SUCCEEDED!!! Except for the entire Justice Society, you know the guys who were doing the Justice League's job during WW2? Fate can even negate one of Superman's weaknesses, making him immune to magic. Wiz: Does that serve a particular purpose in this Death Battle? Boomstick: No, but it's cool to know how much more OP writers can make Superman. Wiz: Fate isn't without his weaknessese though. Although being very powerful, the removal of his helmet will remove nearly all his powers, except for immortality, invulnerability(shown as he resisted to the explosion of a blowing house without a scar), and telekinesis who at that level, can only move a car. Boomstick: He also has a limited amount of magical energy, which means he could run out during fight. Fate: I disintegrated him -- sent his very atoms careening to the farthest corners of a far-flung cosmos -- and knew, in that instant, the full range of sorcerous might which lay at my disposal. DEATH BATTLE! Blade0886 Strange is meditating in his office, when the orb of Agamotto starts shining. Strange: I never saw that kind of power! It merits investigating. He travels through dimensions until he falls in front of a man with a helmet. Fate: What business do you have here? Strange: I'm afraid you're too powerful for me to let you live. Prepare to live your last instants. Fate chuckled. Fight! Strange directly sent a series of magic bolts to Fate. Fate raised his hand, and all the bolts were deflected. Annoyed, Strange resorted to use his full power from the start. He took his wand of Wattomb and the Eye of Agamotto, and unleashed his power in a powerful beam. Fate replicated with an attack of the same kind, matching Strange. Strange: Your power exceeds my expectations! Fate: Please, I'm not even trying. Fate proceeded to magnify his beam, soon obliging Strange to retreat in a force field. He opened his hand, and created a portal, where he escaped. Strange: I need to find his weakness. Fate: And where do you think you're going? No one threatens me without suffering the consequences. Fate had used a interdimensional means of travel to follow Strange. Strange: I can feel the source of his power... it's that strange helmet!! If I managed to get it off... Strange concentrated on his telekinesis, focusing on the helmet. Fate wavered his finger in a disapproval way. Fate: T,t,t. I won't allow you to do such thing. The helmet held in place, and then Fate teleported in front of Strange. Too fast for the latter to react, he disassembled his body, transforming Strange into a soup of molecules. K.O! Results Boomstick: Wow, that was one-sided! Wiz: Indeed, what determined the power difference was ultimately Fate's ability to resist during a whole week to the attacks of a being who is able to destroy the whole universe with a single hand. Strange is nowhere near that level of power. Boomstick: And why that goddamn helmet didn't budge? That was Strange's sole chance to beat the guy. Wiz: As fragile his power is, Fate knows this weak spot too well, and the moment he felt Strange acting on it, he stopped the helmet from moving by using his own telekinesis, who is able to move a planet at full power. Easily stronger than what Strange would be able to move. Boomstick: In the end, Strange suffered of a twist of Fate Wiz: The winner is Doctor Fate. Who would you be rooting for Doctor Strange Doctor Fate Are you satisfied with the outcome? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Blade0886 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle